Lost Love
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Don't really know what to say but in this Wales is a girl, I actually don't know the gender of Wales. America and Britannia are in the story. England finds a child. Please review. PS. my friend is doing the same story, she continues it PLEASE DONT CONFUSE


Lost Love

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HETALIA

* * *

England was in the field in his pirate uniform, it was snowing that day for it was winter. The wind was blowing in his face, he was looking at the trees that were covered in snow until a rock was thrown at his cloak, he turned around with an angry expression he was really mad. England turned around to find the person was not at the same eye level, he looks down it's a little child, it looks like him. England's face emotion softens after he realizes it's just a little baby, he kneels down and picks the child up and tucks him under his jacket close to his chest, where he could feel the baby breathing. The baby was tugging at England's coat trying to get it around his body, when England realized that he chuckled and cuddled the child putting the coat around the young boy's body he looks around and feels as though someone is watching him. He hears a branch breaking he turns around to see who it was while putting up a protective arm around the child. When England saw who it was a small smirk came on his face, it was Wails.

Wails saw that England was holding a child and asked "Who is that child? What is it for?" She looked at the child's face, she didn't see it clearly so she made no connections, as she does this England starts talking "Wales I have something to tell you,"

"No, don't. I don't want to hear it!" She grabs the child and tucks it under her coat, she starts walking away.

"Wait Wales I have something to tell you its really important. Please you have to hear me out!" England shouted,

"No, I know what you're going to say and don't tell me" Wales exclaimed and looked down towards the ground,

"I'm gonna die!" England tells Wales and makes her look at him,

"I told you not to tell me!" She blurted out.

"I'm gonna die and Britannia is going to take over!"England kept on pressing it.

"No, please I don't want to hear it!" Wales runs off with the child, England starts chasing Wales but loses her in the fog.

"Don't go that way, that's were America set a trap for me."

Wales doesn't look back, she feels the baby that fell asleep on her chest, and she cuddles him tightly to keep him warm. All of a sudden she hears a bang; all of a sudden she hits the floor cuddling the baby with protective arms. She then runs over to where she hears the gun shot, and what to find England lying on the ground with a gun pointed at him. The guy who stands over England she couldn't see the face but she heard England talking. She tries to scream 'England' but nothing comes out "En-"For she was petrified that she might lose England. What's going to happen now is she going to lose him? She thought to herself.

"America, why? Why did you do this? You didn't have to!" *Cough cough* England coughed up some blood knowing that he was soon going to die "America please! Don't do this; we can make it all better. J-just please lower the gun. You don't have to continue with this, you don't have to see it through." England told America.

"Oh but England, I do. You see, I've always hated you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Even though you treated me as one of your own, I never really loved you, and I never will!" America exclaimed at England and then continued "The reason why I declared independence from you was because I hated you so much, I couldn't stand being in the same house as you; whenever you got drunk you acted like a total idiot. I hated that. I'm sorry but England this is where you will be dying soon." England faces America, searching his face with hoping eyes, nothing, but then something came over England. England kicks America, flips him over points a gun at him shoots him and cuts his head clean off. That was all a daydream; he wasn't able to do that. England was able to kick him but America grabbed England by his jacket and pushed him to the ground and sneered. America puts his gun to England's head "Any last words England? I'll give you ten seconds.

" England looks at him bewildered. "Too late, America here's a little gift you never thought of. Just make it a little more than ten seconds, just this one time" England asked,

"Fine England just go. What do you want?" America asked,

"Britannia you may take over I am no longer needed here." England closes his eyes. America's confused "What? Am I missing something?" "Ah, alright I'll repeat it again, listen better this time. I thought I raised you better!-"

"Just tell me what you want to say or I'll just kill you!" America snapped at England,

"BRITANNIA YOU MAY TAKE OVER!" As soon as England shouted that Wails shouted in horror, "ENGLAND NO!" It was too late. As soon as England closed his eyes they were reopened by Britannia, who had taken over his body. Britannia and England are one but Britannia's awesomer. "America I hope you remember me, when I left your capital it was all burned up and I also told you that when we met something worse would happen to you. Well besides that." Britannia lets out a sigh and then continues. "Well since my ten seconds are going to be up soon, make it three seconds. That's all I need!" Britannia grinned, America fell to the ground after three seconds all cut up; he wasn't alive anymore, he was gone. Wales rushes over to 'England' welcoming him with open arms the baby asleep on her chest. Making sure that 'England' is really England she calls out, "England, England can you hear me?" Britannia puts the gun to her head and tells her; "Call me England one more time and I'll shoot you." She realizes that England is no longer there she grabs the child tightly, a tear rolls down her check, she then ran away.

Not even looking back. She knows that if she does, she will be heartbroken once again, she keeps running and then she finds an abandoned house. Wales goes in and starts a fire in the fireplace. Making a little place for the baby Wales puts the child down in the blankets, the child's eyes were open, she realizes that the baby had the same colour eyes as England's. She never realized how much England looked like the little baby child, and then she goes out she tries looking for 'England' nothing, she come back and sits down on the couch and thinks of England all the good times they shared and how he left her she let the tears roll down her face but she doesn't know that it would awaken the baby. The baby woke up.

"England, I have done what you asked; but is it okay for me to have this body?" No reply from England, he was just lost, no conciseness anymore except Britannia's. "England wake up! You daft come on wake up!" Still nothing "England come on, wake up, wake up. WAKE UP!" Britannia shouted at himself, moment of silence. It was broken by England coughing *cough cough* Britannia fell to the ground and England regained his conciseness. England stumbled over and over again trying to find a path to Wales. England let his mind wander around and letting his feet guide him, eventually he got to an 'abounded house' England could see a fire in the fire place, he stumbled up to the door he didn't realize that he was covered in blood and he leans against the door. The door gives away to his weight (not much but the door was very weak.) He tumbled in, face first, the blood that clung to him splattered onto the carpet.

Wales hears that someone came in and runs to find the door opened widely. What she sees on the floor is the person she used to know as England, he was covered in blood, she is in shock but goes to the body she takes him to the couch and cleans his wounds, puts fresh bandages on, she lays him down on the couch and covers him with a blanket. Wales goes to check on the baby. He is fast asleep but then she hears a cry, she doesn't know if it's a cry of pain or sorrow so she runs into see England and sees him tossing and turning on the couch. She didn't know what was happing. He must be having a nightmare, she thought. All of a sudden the pain becomes real to him and shoots up, he wasn't wearing a shirt because of the bandages. Wales grabbed England's hand and soothes England, pushing his hair away from his face, he is covered in sweat.

"I'm here, I'm here," Wales says over and over calming him, he lays back down on the couch as though nothing happened. Wales gets up and gets a wet cloth and puts it on England's forehead, she then leaves again and gets the baby and brings him out she lays the baby down next to England and simultaneously they open there eyes, and she is stunned realizing that their eyes are exactly the same, she stands up from the ground and starts backing away, In shock and horror. Wales backed up to far and slipped on the blood, she landed face first; she started to clean her face off. England tried to get up but screamed from the pain, it was too much, so he lay back for a few minutes till the pain went away. "Wales are you okay?" England asked concerned "I'm fine" she replied "But-"England didn't finish what he was going to say. "Don't move it pains me to see you like this." Wales said"

"I've been in worse, believe me. I could tell you a story abo-" He replied with a smile on his face,

"I don't want to know!" Wales returned the smile,

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" He said teasingly,

"Oh I'm sure!" Wales exclaimed.

"I could tell you a story about Bri-" England was interrupted by Wales,

"I'm good. Anyway, how are you feeling?" She asked him confirming that it was England. *Cough* "I'll take that as you're not better."

Then England replied to her "I've been better."

"I bet you have!" Wales exclaimed. "The baby it looks exactly like you. With your eyes," Wales wanted to know what the deal was with the baby,

"I know," England replied and looked down,

"Um, uh, Wales I really need to lay down." England said trying to get out of telling her the thing about the baby. Wales takes the blankets that had covered England and but it on the baby. "That's 'my' bed"

"You can take my bed England." She said trying to hide her curiosity.

"I, um, I'm good." He replied but he didn't want to take Wales's bed.

"No it's okay, I'm going to keep watch on the child." She told him straight.

"Okay," England sighs and then Wales took his hand and put it over onto her shoulder and led him to 'her' room, Wales puts him down on the bed and asks him with a stern voice,

"What is the baby? What is it for?" She asks not knowing if England was going to answer,

"The baby is for nothing" He replied looking away.

"Tell me" She kept on asking,

"No, there is nothing to tell!" England sort of whined.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" She exclaimed at him, England was shocked that she knew his human name. Wales didn't stop asking,

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!" England nearly shouted. "The baby is another me, I was trying to tell you before you left, that when this body is not mine anymore. I'm giving this body to Britannia. I don't need this body anymore; I'll be taking the child's body. The child is another me,"

"England why do you need another you?" She asked afraid of what he would say,

"Because I'm dying." He replied wanting the conversation to end.

"For what purpose?" She asked

"For what purpose?' What do you mean "For what purpose? I just told you I'm dying! If you would listen-" He was interrupted by Wales,

"I am listing," Wales contradicted,

"Just listen again okay-"He never finished.

"How are you dying?" She kept on asking these questions that England didn't want to answer things he didn't want to hear.

"I'M DYING MENTALLY. Every time Britannia takes over a part of me dies out and soon Britannia is just going to take over this body, so I won't have any use for it. That's why I need another, me." He finished,

"How long do you have left before you take the body?" Wales asked curiously,

"A week or two left." England hated disappointing people.

"England promise me something," there was a hint of waver in her voice.

"What?" England said, while looking at Wales

"You'll remember me"

"Wales let me tell you something!" He said, a little smirk came over his face "There is no way I can forget you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I had loved you,"

Wales in return replied back "I've loved you even before I met you."

"Even if-" Then he was interrupted by a kiss on his lips, Wales leaves the room without a sound, "WAIT WALES-" She was gone, down stairs. England layed his body down onto the bed and said out loud, "Even if I'm in that little child's body I'll always love you no matter what!" He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

End, I really hope you like, please review and tell me if it's good. Well thanks! =^-^= Also I made it a lot easier to read (I hope)


End file.
